


Uma Outra Reação

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Outro dia, outro comentário idiota de Richie Tozier sobre fazer sexo com garotas.





	Uma Outra Reação

Outro dia, outro comentário idiota de Richie Tozier sobre fazer sexo com garotas. 

Geralmente Stan não dizia nada quando Richie fazia aquele tipo de piada, ele apenas rolava seus olhos e parecia irritado, qualquer outra reação geralmente só encorajaria Richie a continuar. Mas naquele dia era apenas os dois deles, e ao invés de rolar seus olhos Stan se encontrou dizendo :

“Você sabe que você não precisa fazer isso, certo ?”

“Ser hilário ? Bem Stanley eu sei que eu não preciso mas pense no que o mundo perderia” 

“Eu estou falando sobre dizendo o tempo todo que você faz ou quer fazer sexo com garotas, tipo é óbvio que nenhuma dessas coisas é verdade” 

Qualquer sinal humor desapareceu da rosto de Richie, ele parecia assustado. E a irritação de Stan subitamente foi substituída por culpa.

“O que ?” Richie disse bem mais suavemente do que Stan já tinha ouvido. 

Ele conhecia Richie há bem mais tempo do que todos os outros, e bem melhor do que todos os outros, e nunca em todo esse tempo ele tinha visto qualquer sinal dele gostando ou tendo até uma quedinha por qualquer menina. E nos últimos anos ele tinha certeza que Richie tinha começado a gostar de alguém, alguém que definitivamente não era uma menina.

“Ninguém ligaria se você não gostasse de garotas, isso é tudo que eu estou dizendo”

“Você está tão errado, eles ligariam, as pessoas nessa cidade-”

“Eu não estou falando sobre Derry, eu estou falando sobre eu e os outros, realmente ninguém pensaria menos de você se esse fosse o caso. Bill não se importaria, Beverly não se importaria, Mike não se importaria, Ben não se importaria, e _Eddie_ não se importaria. Nós somos seus amigos”

Richie olhou para ele por um longo tempo, antes de finalmente dizer :

“Eu não estou admitindo nada, mas obrigado”

“Tudo bem, você não precisa se você não quiser. Então você vai parar com essas piadas idiotas?”

“Continue sonhando Stanley. O mundo não vai perder o seu melhor comediante” 

Richie ainda parecia um pouco mais pálido que o normal, e ainda um pouco assustado. Mas ele sorriu após dizer isso. 

E também fosse mais o alívio de ver que Richie estava bem do que por causa do humor em si, mas naquele momento como ele quase nunca fazia após um dos comentários idiotas de Richie, ao invés de rolar seus olhos Stan sorriu também. 


End file.
